Mehiru
by YokoYuyGal
Summary: YYH boys go the Xavier's mutant school. Kurama's mate shows up and... well read
1. Mutants

Hello!! ^_^ You might remember me from In The Begining. I might update that story, but I wouldn't   
  
count on it unless I get lots of reviews telling me to. If some one wants it just e-mail me a request  
  
and your ideas and you'll probobly get my ok. Anywho I if I owned Yu Yu or X-men then I could be   
  
laying back right now getting massaged my many Yoko lookalikes... but as any of you with the slightest   
  
brain power migh have somehow guessed IM NOT! If you can't figure out what that has to do with the   
  
ownership of Yu Yu Hakusho, then your probobly too young to be reading this. This may sound a lot like other  
  
YYH fics because I've read so many but it is REALLY different once you get into it. If Im accadintaly   
  
copying someone tell me and Ill try to change it. Alrighty then on with the show! (By the way this takes  
  
place after Yuske finds out about his more demonic heritage and Im not sure for x-men)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kurama gave all outward signs of patience and relaxation wile he, Hiei and Yusuke sat a Genkai's temple waiting for Koenma's next misson to arive. Or rather he waited, while Yusuke murmered things under his breath about stupid todlers, and Hiei glare at life it self.   
  
~Ah yes just smile away ,as you wait for   
  
some so-called evolved ningens to come and break the horrible truth to me that I'm a mutant and them pretend, to gratefully agree to got to a palce that can nourish my powers. Ha! If these X-men knew even a hundreth of my power, they'd probobly wet their pants. Then again, not even the other Rentai Taika(sp please) know myfull power, and thats not taking in acount my best weapon. Hopefullythis will go fairly fast, it can't take long to get rid of this weak mutant, Death Reaper.   
  
The only thing that will take any time is getting rid of his deamon boss Mamoru. Koenma had no idea how strong thsi guy is and that normally isn;t a good thing. Oh, look here comes a plane, it must be them.. I can't believe Koenma thinks this will make our mission easier~   
  
As the plane landed Xavier, Logan, and Ororo got out. Prof. X used his abities to contact Genkai.   
  
He had been suprised at first when he learned that she had such a great phsycic ability without being a mutant. She had told him to meet her and the new mutants at her temple.  
  
Logan aproached first saying in accented Japanese "My name is Logan this is Prof. Xavier and Ororo."   
  
Genkai din't bother to turn around but said instead, in suprsingly fluent english, "Thank heavens, I was afraid that you were going to make me stay and babysit the 3 of them until they drove out every ounce of sanity left in me with their complaining."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry bout how short it is. You know this is the proluge. megami I'm such a hypocrite. I hate it when aoutors   
  
have short chapter, but here I am. Oh, well. Hey Kitsune do you want to help me with this story. you know that  
  
I have commitment problems.... Heero no Yoko no Inu Yasha no no no TOO MANY HOT GUYS I want em all.   
  
Anyways R and R.   
  
I'll tell you rght now theirs going to be lots of Yoko Mehiru (OC) romance once I get to it.   
  
I'll try to update   
  
soon, but honestly reviews with suggestions of just reviews, even flames are REALLY appreciated.   
  
Ja Ne,   
  
YokoYuyGal 


	2. Telling

Disclamer: Never ahve, never will... now stop trying to make me face reality and let   
  
me get back to Yoko filled fantisies! Weeee! I got reviews. Whimper and Sob. Ive   
  
never gotten so many reviews before! Thanks a million Kitsune for checking out my   
  
chapter. Im sorry Im not a very good writer, so the story might be kinda skipy, but  
  
it has a good plot. On with the story.   
  
The boys tried to get confortable on the X-jet. Kurama sighed, thinking back to what  
  
had recently happened.   
  
*Flashback- "Yusuke" Yusuke's mom slurred, "I thought you were dead again." She   
  
started to sob, begging him not to leave her again. Yusuke had wisely told all of the   
  
prof.s to wait outside wile he got is mom to sign the forms. After some explaining,   
  
telling her that he had aranged for her to stay at Genkai's shrine, promising to   
  
e-mail her, and swering that he was and would not in the near future be dead, she  
  
signed the forms. Little did they know that Logan coul hear bits and pieces of thier  
  
conversation from outside.*   
  
*Kurama had decided to let everyone come inside when he asked his mother. After   
  
introductions Kurama tried to explain that he was an evolved human. Given the news,   
  
she took it quiet well.   
  
"Suiichi, I... I don't know what to think. I mean it makes since, your abilities   
  
with plants, but your my boy. How could you have just changed into soem one else   
  
overnight." She shook her head, "No, your still my son its not as if some demon   
  
possessed you, righ?" Kurama winced. "But one question dear, what about Li. I know  
  
that you two are close, but do you think that she'll be ready for you to move to New   
  
York, never the less find out about your "abilities." Kurama looked a little more   
  
than flustered.   
  
"Im going to call her as soon as I get a chance. Knowing her she   
  
will probobly not be too shocked." She nodded, not noticing the thoughtful looks on  
  
Yusuke and Hiei's faces.   
  
*End Falshback*   
  
Kurama siged, ~oh yes, this is exactly what  
  
I need. 1. I leave my human mother 2. Im surounded my humans that think that Im a  
  
child that they CAN teach 3. I have to come up with something to tell Hiei and Yusuke  
  
about Li 4. I have to tell Li about this mission oh boy~ (I know somethin you dont   
  
know ~_^) Speaking of wich Kurama thought as Yusuke decided to ask,   
  
"Hey Kurama who's Li."   
  
"Oh, Li is just a girl that I know... she lives in Ireland, she;s half Japanese  
  
and we met when she came to visit Japan."   
  
"She mmm" suggested Yusuke with a grin on   
  
his face.   
  
"Look, shes just someone that I know!" Kurama said a bit loudly for his   
  
character. Hiei sudenly looked as if he had a revelation, his eyes went wide and   
  
Kurama swear that he felt Hiei proding his mind with the Jagon(sp) Eye. Luckily Kurama  
  
was far from easy to read so he doubted that Hiei had gotten anything.   
  
"Hmm" Hiei hmmed thoughtfully. Kurama was saved from answering anymor questions by   
  
feeling the plane start to land.   
  
The End For Now!   
  
So how do you like it?? Any guesses on who Li is?  
  
Sorry its so short, Im not a good writer, but these thoughts have been going through   
  
my haed for the past 2 years. Feel free to ask any questions and remember that I LOVE  
  
reviews no matter what type they are. Suggestions are loved and tell me if I mess up  
  
on spelling. So R and R for me PWEEEEAASSE. Im happy today so... I loves all of yous  
  
bunches of bundels. I try to review soon.   
  
YokoYuyGal 


	3. Getting to School and a New Girl

Okay someone tell me. I finished this chapter, and I REALLY like it. However,   
  
Kitsune hasn't read it yet, so it might be changed after I get her feedback. Would  
  
you guys rather me just keep posting and then changing or do you want a perfect   
  
version first only later? Anyways, tell me. I finished theis chapter in record   
  
time because I just got back from spending the night at my frieds house adn watching   
  
anime until 5:30. Dont be too mad about my weird timeings I try to update when I can.  
  
PS: Never have and never will own that piece of heaven known as YYH or the more   
  
mortal X-men  
  
All of the X- students crouded around the jet as it landed, eager to see the   
  
new students. When the door opened Storm and Logan steped out, following them was a   
  
17 year old kid that looked kind of ruff. He was about 5 11 and had chocolate brown   
  
eyes and, strangley enough, black/green hair(not slicked back, he's much hotter with  
  
it normal). He was well muceled and wearing jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves  
  
rolled up. He walked with a gaurded confidence that could only come from be a VERY   
  
succesful punk.   
  
Next came a kid about the same age that measured up to be about 5 4. He was   
  
wearing bagy dark blue pants, a semi tightish at the bottom and lossening at the top   
  
light bule no sleeve top, a white bandana on his forehead, and a bandage wrapped   
  
around his right arm up to the elbow. He had scary crimson eyes and black hair that   
  
defied the laws of gravity with a white star burst shape in the front. He carried an   
  
air of not exactly evil, but come close to me and if you get close to me it may be my   
  
fault if your killed.   
  
Now, by then most girls were willing to do anything to get one of these guys,   
  
wether it be the punk with a great build, or the short hoty they didn't care. However,  
  
most female's definition of good enough to eat changed when they saw the next   
  
passenger. Even Storm who had seen him before almost drooled. A young man, the same   
  
age as the other two, with rose red hair that loked like it would be curly if allowed   
  
to grow more than a few inches below his shoulders. He was about 6 ft. and had   
  
piercing green eyes that looked almost bored, but to sophisticated to say anything.   
  
At the same time they ahd an almost animal sharpness to them wich many a girl would   
  
kill to bring out. He also had a lean muscular body that moved with a cats grace and   
  
a feeling of mystery. If that werent enough, he had slep on the trip, so he looked a   
  
bit "cimpled" in a white wife beatera and faded jeans that you couldnt help but   
  
notise oh so kindly showed off his butt.   
  
After the female poplulation got over their heartatacks, introductions were   
  
made. Prof. X showed them to their rooms. Since all three of the boys knew varying   
  
degrees of english and knew each other he put them in 4 seperate rooms connected to a   
  
little meeting place in the center. One of the rooms was left empty since no one   
  
brought enough stuff to need to store it somewere else. After settling down, and   
  
making a few phone calls, they went to sleep.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke ran outside after sleeping in. As they stepped out   
  
Scott waved at them and said, "Hey, I don't think that we've been introdused yet. My   
  
name is Scott, this is Jean, Rouge, and Kurt."   
  
They didn't want a ride, but it would be strange to refuse them. So, they   
  
hopped in and arrived at school and got their schedules about 15 minutes before class   
  
started. Unfortunatly, in their effort not to seem strange they had missed Logan   
  
trying to get their attention to tell them something important. In order for them to   
  
understand the classes better Prof. X had arranged it for all of them to be in the   
  
same classes. After being introduced three times and coming way to close to having a   
  
teacher grab a certain someone's butt, Hiei almost killing several "friendly" girls,   
  
and Yusuke cursing Koenma 23 times in 3 different languages, the trio was glad to know   
  
that it was only 15 minutes until lunch. (OOOO here it comes!!!)  
  
Sudenly the History teacher, Mr. Willon, was interupted from his speech by a   
  
knock at the door. He poked his head out mumbled a few words and said "Come in."   
  
During this time Kurama sniffed the air, did an impression of a candy cane   
  
by turning pale white, then blushing red, before swollowing and turning back to his   
  
usual shade. Kurama's reaction put Yusuke and Hiei on gaurd, but they almost fell out   
  
of their seats when they saw what walked in.   
  
A woman about 16 walked in. She was about 5 9 and all leg. She had a golden   
  
tan that stood out against her light absorbing black hair. Unlike normal black, it   
  
simply refused to reflect any color other than inky black. Her hair was in a bun in   
  
the back, but positioned so you couldn't see it from the front. She let some of it   
  
hang down so it looked like it was shoulder length. She had pouting pink lips and   
  
a small nose. Her eyes were as strage as her hair, they were a nice large oval   
  
shape, that mixed blue and grey to get a near lavender color. She had a tiny little   
  
sea blue skirt styled similar to a Japanese school girls if it weren't so short. Under   
  
that she wore skin tight dark blue shorts so no one could see up her skirt. Her ice   
  
blue tank top was tight enogh and went down far enough to give you a good idea of her   
  
generous chest size. To complete the outfit she had a pair of black fingerless gloves   
  
that showed of her sharp fingernails that had been painted in blood red. All in all   
  
she like a model walking out of a magazine.   
  
"Class," said the teacher, "I would like to introduce another new sudent who just came in   
  
got off the plane this morning, Ms. Li Wolfheart."   
  
*The End For Now*  
  
Just to tell you I gave you a huge hint as to WHAT Li is in the last paragraph. Any guesses? I love any and all reviews so keep um coming.  
  
YokoYuyGal 


	4. IMPORTANT BEYOND ALL REASON NOTE!

Dont worry Im not stoping this fic. On the contrary Im almost done with the next   
  
chapter. But were switching enternet providers. If anyone knows a way just to change  
  
my e-mail address of FF.net PLEASE tell me. Otherwise, in about a day or two Im going  
  
to erase my account at FF.net. Then when I get my new thing Ill sign on again as   
  
YokoYuyGal. If for Some reason it wont let me Ill sign on as YokoYuyGirl. THen Ill   
  
reinstal all of my stories. Sorry but thanks a million and one if you keep readin my   
  
story. If you know how to change JUST my e-mail address my e-mail is still   
  
Leebra12@aol.com for the next few days.   
  
Thanks  
  
YokoYuyGal 


	5. Rumors

Hello! (clears throught)First order of buisness... (breaks out sobing) thank you   
  
soooo much Clow Angel! I never woulda found it without you. @_@Your my best   
  
friend...O_o OK! Thank you also Kari and HieiTheDarkGem for reviewing. Remamber Im   
  
taking suggestions too. Kitsune... keep helping me PLEASE.On with the story.   
  
PS- Do I look, act, or sound like someone with enough mental stability to creat YYH   
  
or X-Men???? -_-... Don't make me answer that for you.  
  
After being introduced, Li waked over and sat next to Kurama, keeping a slight   
  
smirk on her face adn diliberatly not lookoing at him. Yusuke and Hiei watched as for   
  
the next 5 minutes Kurama looked like he was off in Laa Laa Land. When the lunch bell   
  
rang, it looked like two blurs ran from the room, First a black one, then a red one.   
  
By the time they reached lunch there was a little more that schocking sight in   
  
front of them. Kurama was sitting in the grass. There was nothing stange about that,  
  
rather the strange thing was what was sitting on his lap. There, confy as a cat,   
  
perfectly molding her body to its favorite pillow, was Li. Kurama had one arm around   
  
her waist in a kinda semi hug from behind. Both of them seemed not to have noticed   
  
Yusuke of Hiei.  
  
"You look amazingly like a whore." Kurama said after a moment. The emediate   
  
responce was solid conck on the head which would probobly have put an ordinary man in   
  
a coma.   
  
"You know," Li began in a heavy Irish accent, "it tainted like ive got a choice  
  
in what im wearen today. You only gave me a coople hourz notice. (writing accents is   
  
hard) By de time dat I got to Koema's office I 'ad to borrow some tings from Cassi.   
  
Unless o'course you want me to wear me night cloths. And Cassi's just a little ting,   
  
so its de best I can do." she looked a little huffy.  
  
"Im sorry. fogive me." Kurama said kinda puppyish.  
  
Li turned to look at him, "You baka, Yoko." she smirked, "you know youre gonna  
  
have to work to earn dat forgivness."  
  
Kurama's smirk matched her own, "It will be my pleasure."  
  
"oh, hey." Kurama said finally noticing Yusuke and Hiei. "I what to   
  
introduce Li. Li you already know them."   
  
"Pleasure to finally be meeten you." said Li.  
  
"Hey." said Yusuke. He looked at Kurama, "Youre just friend?"  
  
Hiei, never being one for formalities, skipped ahead, "I didn't believe the   
  
roumers were true."   
  
"What roumers?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Hiei, being suprisingly talkative today, and probobly curius swithched to the   
  
Makia speech, in order to keep some secrets, before saying, "To understand the tales   
  
you must first understand the nature of demons in the Makia. Unlike ningens, demons   
  
feel no shame in having sexual relasions with any willing demon they come in contact   
  
with. After, their is no bond formed. Except for the pleasure of the moment, it has   
  
little more importance than a handshake. However once every couple million demons,   
  
there is a pair that is truely, what you would call in love. If that is so, the pair   
  
is mated, not in some cemeremony, they just ARE. From what I understand it is basicly   
  
like haveing a mental and emotional link. That doesn't really matter, what does matter   
  
is the fact that Kuama, and unless Im wrong Li, just like any other demons had "slept   
  
around" with thousands of demons. The rumors were all some what different. Some said   
  
that Yoko now had a concubine, some that he had a partner that happened to be female,   
  
but a few went as far to say that he had mated a demon. I started to suspect it on the   
  
plane when Kurama was so defensive, but, not matter what the situation, Im almost   
  
positive that Li is that deamon."   
  
End for Now   
  
So how did ya like it?? R and R. The next chapter isn't going to be about the present   
  
tense. The intire thing is going to be a huge flashback to when Yoko and "Li" first   
  
met. Ill tell you right now that in the next chapter Li is being called Mehiru.   
  
Thanks again to my few, but still WONDERFUL reviewers.   
  
Ja ne,  
  
YokoYuyGal 


	6. History 1

Hey!! Sorry it took so long. I havent been feeling very well. Remember this is all   
  
set in the past, a lot of history, but its important. Thanks a million to all my   
  
reviewers. On with the chappie.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The society of wolves is very ordered, loving and induring. Thats how its   
  
sopposed to be. An average pack could have a hundred demons. The pack is like a   
  
loving family. Wolves are more powerful in body that energy so when a wolf is born   
  
with great spirit energy(once every couple mellinia) he of she is raised to the   
  
position of a near god and is depended on to mix their blood with the rest of the   
  
pack to insure that the pups are born stronger. This is normally not a problem since   
  
they have at least one or two offspring with the most powerful of the opposite gender,   
  
no one cares who they sleep around with. One or these rare woves is easily idintified   
  
at birth by there starge colored fur, reflecting the nature most prominent around   
  
them. On ocassion their is a lone wolf, generally more powerfull than an average   
  
wolf, but an exile because of their anti social natures.   
  
As I staed before thus is how it is in most wolf demon communities. However,   
  
in a far away region of the Arctic Plains of the Makia lived an exception to the rule.   
  
A young female pup was born and named Yumi. The pack rejoiced, for she was whelped   
  
with fur a cold icy blue, and eyes like grey charcole. When she came to 100 years of   
  
age she was "requested" to mate Rumji. Had the faith that her pack mates held for her   
  
not have been so strong , she might have refused and become a lone wolf instead, for   
  
Rumji, though pwoerful, was basicly a jackass. Knowing that he would one day be   
  
leader, he was pushy, mean, ungratefull, and unlike many of the best leaders, not   
  
exactly "family oriented." There was no doubt that he had and would sleep with half   
  
of the the female demons that he met and that would be fine, however, he did not allow   
  
the same. He might have done it just to spite her, or he might have actually believed   
  
it, but for some reason he claimed that until she bore him 5 children(wich is what the   
  
histories claim the last colored wolf bore) she sould have no "relationships" with   
  
other males because it would tarnish the holiness of his children. He probobly just   
  
wanted to have more control of her.   
  
First she bore a male, Onji that, despite all the mothering care she attempted   
  
to bestow on him, became such a dierect copy of Rumji that she dispaired to even look   
  
at him. A few years later she bore a suprisingly sweet tempered little girl name Sita.  
  
Though both Rumji and Onji were bored with her the rest of the pack enjoyed her   
  
sweetness. As was normal nither of these children had strangly colored fur, after all  
  
they were only her children. But, sometimes, when extremly angry, of upset, their fur  
  
would pick up, or reflect almost blue tinted highlights. This was a very good sign it  
  
was rare that their mother's gift would be so pronounced it her pups. Five years later  
  
when no other children were born Yumi feared that she was barren, so in her unhappiness  
  
at never being free she wasn't exactly perceptive of her present suroundings. (I   
  
didn't mention but, wile she is a looker and really nice, at times shes about as dumb   
  
as a brick... kinda like Botan eccept more so.) That night she was raped by a lone   
  
wolf with white fur, and water grey eyes, named Rune. Reflecting back it wasn't as   
  
bad as a few of the nights she spent with Rumji... but still.   
  
Rune was a powerful wolf, but still not incapable of being killed. The pack   
  
in outrage tracked him and did so. Unfortunatly they lost ten of their wolves too.   
  
After a time it became evident that Yumi was pregnent. Suspecting the irony was to   
  
perfect for fate not to meddle in, Yumi preformed a series of tests to confim that   
  
the child was Rune's. The pack wished for her to give it up, however, remembering   
  
fondly the days when Sita was a nursing pup, Yumi begged for the unborn child's life,   
  
swearing to bear another five for Rumji. The pack did agree, however they soon wished   
  
that they had not. Yumi went into labor two months early. She lost her life, but a   
  
little puppy was born. The pup was early and still quite ugly, but at this point it's   
  
features could still be distinguished. She had cold silver eyes and her mother's fur   
  
for all but two white stripes around her face. Her tails(in my story wolves have one   
  
tail that splits into three) and ears were white and had the ends dipped into the same   
  
icy blue color as most of her hair. Deciding that the ugly little thing that had   
  
inherited too much for its mothr to be natural had symbolized its bad luck with its   
  
entry in to the world, and had to be disposed of. Sita, who was no a few years old,   
  
begged for her sisters life, but the baby was taken and thrown into a near river that   
  
traveled southward. Everyone thought nothing more of the baby, believing that it was   
  
probobly dead before it was out of site.   
  
Boy were they wrong.  
  
End for Now  
  
How did ya like it? I now its short but Im worken on the next one. Remember reviews   
  
help me focus. Sooo hint: whisper... R&R! Everything is welcome. Thanx for readn'. 


	7. History 2

I LIVE!!!!! Ducks rotten fruit. Hey thats not very nice. Im sorry but I had exams, had to stay with   
  
my grandmother for a week and she wont let me near the computer, and I got a puppy. Shes sooo cute,   
  
she 6 weeks old, her mom was a chocolate laba dn her dad was albino lad. Shes mostly chocolate with a   
  
little bit of white and she has 1 blue eye. Love her to pieces. Oh well sorr. Ill try to hurry but   
  
if my grades are bad itll be next year until I can even look at the computer. I love all of my reviews   
  
but Id really apreciate some questions or suggestion. Anything is loved though. This is still   
  
flashback mode. Im moving really fast so sorry if I stumbel , tell me if you want me to reexplain any   
  
thing. WIhtout further ado .... the story.   
  
PS: About the whole ownership thing, never have, dont and if I ever do Ill discontinue the story because   
  
Ill be too busy having fun with my new captive... er... pet.... un FRIEND Yoko!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sprite, Gimi sat calmly runing her hands through her freshly washed hair. Sprites are not   
  
the most attintive creatures in existance. Gimi for example, had forgotten how old she was the day she   
  
was born, had given birth to a sprite, but after a day wandered off and left it, luckily this is normal   
  
so her baby was already fairly mature, and chances are that had the forest caught on fire she wouldnt   
  
have noticed until after she herself was on fire. Gimi would actually be considered fairly smart for   
  
for a sprite considering she knew enough not to wait around after she was on fire. She had the regular   
  
sprite appearance, a long almost strait body, eyes with no pupils or whites that glowed a faint pink,   
  
ears that were long and pointed, almost rabbit like, and hair that was storm cloud grey that floated around   
  
and behind her to mid back. All these things taken into perspective what happened next was more of a   
  
miricle than imaginable.   
  
Gimi heard a strange sound. Desideing that her hair was getting boring she looked up and saw a   
  
baby. Seeing that the little ugly little red thing wasnt very pretty and therefore not worth her time,   
  
she started to walk off. She had gotten about three steps when another earsplitting wail broke through   
  
the air. Gimi turned to see that the baby was caught on a few twings. Guessing that if it didn't go   
  
away its screaming would keep her up all night she picked it up. She was about to throw it back into   
  
the river when she got a good look at it. The little demon baby was deffinitly a bitch puppy.  
  
Unfrotunatly, it want Gimis maternal instinct that convinced her to take the welp, but the babies the babies   
  
pretty colored fur, and eyes. Forgetting that babies need milk she grabed a few squirels broke their   
  
necks and gave them to her. Once again it was only luck that saved the little pup when she saw that the  
  
warm blood trickling from the dead creature was nourishing. A few days after that once she could crawl   
  
Gimi left her to track or catch her own food. And so the years progressed.   
  
After a time the pup learned to bring down bigger game and eventually how to change between   
  
humaniod demon and animal demon forms. From Gimi she picked up the Irish tongue. However it was from   
  
infrequint interactions with other deamons hat she pieced together the Makia language. Though every   
  
species had their own variations Makia bisic was understood everywhere. Gimi was defenitly still a   
  
sprite to the soul but except for a few occasions she always remembered not to leave her anywhere akward   
  
like a desert or a bar fight.   
  
It was when the welp now refered to in a sentance as, "Mini, hun,...." was about four years old  
  
that Gimi was at her current flings home, in the Mountains. While Gimi was having her fun Mini, hun,   
  
found a rabbit and ate it, before curling up near a frozen river to sleep. The next morning everything  
  
changed. Aparently Gimi had wandered off, and for the life of her, Mini, hun could not find were she had   
  
gone. She was uncharictaristicly sad, for despite the fact that Gimi was far from a mothering figure,   
  
she had many time stoped aruements that might have gotten Mini, hun hurt by offering to spend the night   
  
with any number of demons. Given she might have done this anyways, but now the young pup was   
  
defenseless.   
  
Its fair to say that the next events were just as strange as Gimis adoption. She was   
  
interupted from her thoughts by a growl of frustration.   
  
"Now what in all the hells am I sapossed to do with a runt pup sleeping in the middle of my   
  
training area?" the man who Gimi had stayed the night with questioned to himself. He was definitly not  
  
a striking man in body so much as spirit. He was as most elementals were true to his element, ice, both  
  
physicaly and mentaly. He had a saved head covered in tatoos to increase his control and power. A chin   
  
length, wel kept beard betrayed his hair color to a pure snowy with. His skin was a light chocolate   
  
color. Except for his eyes, wich were purely elemental, blending from black to dark grey to ligh grey   
  
to white in a way that you couldnt distinguish were the puplis and whites began, he could pass as ningen.   
  
Until you saw him move. He always seemed to be moving to the side even when he was advancing. If he   
  
wanted to he could just slip into to a pocket of icy nothingness and reappear were ever there was ice.   
  
"Just proves me right," he continued after a moment, "hanging 'round those sprites is enough to turn my   
  
brain into a rock. For I must be at least that stupid to have let her leave the stupid little thing   
  
nosing around, when I knew good and wel that sprites cant keep their minds on a thing unless its   
  
sitting on their heads."  
  
All the wile Mini, hun just sat there and looked at him. This was annoying. "Well brat," he   
  
barked, "why dont you just go find your mother your aunt or what ever. Just so long as its away from   
  
here."  
  
She just tilted her head to the sid and continued to stare at him like he was about to do   
  
something important.  
  
"Look brat I dont know who you are but you will be leaving NOW." he said his eye starting to   
  
twich in frustartion.  
  
She, at this point, was also getting anoyed. "If youre gonning to be screaming at me an ye   
  
cannot be speakin in me own language din you could considr yellin in a language dat ive at least herrd   
  
abot." she spat in a highly accented Makia.  
  
"You mean to tell me that in your life youve never heard Japanese?" he said switching to   
  
Makia. "Whats the name that that sprite called you?'  
  
"No" she said, "I 'avent, an Gimi been callen me Mini, hun when shes wanting me to do sometin."  
  
"oh kami" he prayed, "I cant let you walk out here without even knowing one of the most common   
  
tongues in Makia. You being so little I doubt that you could even get a high demon to escort you outta   
  
here for your "companionship". Fine then, as long as you stay out of my way and shut up you can follow   
  
me around. At least that way I wont step on you."  
  
What should I call you?" she asked whith the ability that all children have to take everything   
  
in stride no matter how strange.   
  
"You arent going to be speaking to me, whelp. But my name is Bracken. From now on youre only   
  
to speak to me if it is of the upmost importance. Then, youre only to speak Japanese, unless its life   
  
or death when you will speak Makia. I dont want any more of that Irish until you know the others and   
  
once you know them youre gone. Got that?" She nodded. "When I ask aquestion," he said cuffing her   
  
lightly "youre to reply "Hai" or "Iei". Now I despise calling anyone a hun, mini or not, so Ill call   
  
you something else. Mehiru. Can you remember that?"  
  
"Hai." she said having learned her lesson.  
  
"Good. Now find something to eat and stay outta the way." he said in Japanese. It took her a   
  
moment of two to understand but she caught the drift when he cuffed her to get her to go away and   
  
started to look for his own food. ~Woonderful~ he thought ~Im getting soft in my old age letting some   
  
little whelp run around.~   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Did ya like it?? Im working on the accent. If anyone could translate no and retai Tantia for me I use   
  
to know but I cant remember. Thanks. R and R  
  
YokoYuyGal 


	8. History 3

Never fear my not so faithful readers, I LIVE! Um I hate to sound greedy.... but... HAVE ALL OF YOU   
  
BROKEN YOURE FINGERS OR SOMETHING!!????!! I mean my Goddess Im not being difficult, if you like the   
  
story, review adn say good job. If you dont the review and say terrible and give a reason. Its not   
  
hard if even the slightest idea comes to mind for the story send it to me. GEEEZ! OK Im back.. SO.   
  
thanks to my TWO reviewers. It means a lot to me. Remember reviews make me A go faster and B possibly   
  
change the story to fit your wants.  
  
Disclamer: GGGGRRRRR!!! If I had THAT much money the ONLY thing that would get my lazy butt out of   
  
Yokos lap is to send them to kill all the stuid lawyers who want disclaimers. IF I did that then I   
  
wouldnt have to worry about wasting my time writing a story never the less a disclaimer.... PUT TWO and   
  
TWO together you BAKAs! (in case y ou havent noticed evil me has been coming out latley... school)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
For years Mehiru struggled to survive with Bracken. You couldnt really say that he started to   
  
like her. But, perhaps he started to feel pride or obligation or something along those lines, because  
  
after getting the hang of eating and understanding basic directions, Mehiru began to learn his powerful  
  
magic. She would just watch and remember and every night she would practice. It nearly shocked the   
  
poor elemental to death the first time she watched him go through his warm up and she could follow along  
  
clumsily. Except for little mutterings wich most people could consider talking to himself he never gave  
  
her anay advise until she was well along. After that most of the traing she got was in sparring.   
  
This continued for many years. WHen Mehiru was approiximitly 242 she had surpassed Bracken's   
  
own power. One day he just came over in the morning and said, "You can speak, eat, fight, and your   
  
looks will make sure tha tyou never have a lack of company. Ive repayed any debts that I might owe   
  
Gimi, a hundred times over. Now get goen so that I can start my normal routines again."  
  
Mehiru had sensed something like this coming decided to pack and leave with out complaint,   
  
before she made him mad. "Oh, by the way. I'd suggest that you go find yourself a pack like a normal   
  
wold demon. Judging by your coat Id saythat htere be plenty of packs in the Artic lands that might   
  
accept you. Who knows you might even run ito your original pack."  
  
That gave her an idea. Sh ehad never really wanted a familly, she never knew wht one really   
  
was. But, the idea of seeing where she came from seemed to be something that aught to be easy and   
  
interesting. So that, she decided, was her next destination.  
  
She spen the next 50 or so years tracking down different packs and asking if they had misplased   
  
a baby about 300 years ago. On her way she met quiet a few interesting demons. Many of them were   
  
powerful and wnated to fight. She spent many a night nursing wounds and trying not to blead to death.   
  
Other demons... well Bracken was righ about her NEVER lacking company. Eventually she came apon a pack.  
  
It was led by a male called Rumji. His son, Onji, was the first to recognize her.   
  
"It, it, it's her!! The evil little basterd lived. We ahve to get rid of it make it go away!"   
  
Onji screamedto the pack. Mosst of the pack wasnt blood thirsty, but defenitly not ready to go great   
  
the stange wolf that htey had decided years ago was a bad luck charm. Sita now grown into a lovley   
  
young wolf, approached her. She remembered the little sister that was taken away from her, bu she   
  
wasnt stupid enough to be careless. After some sniffing, backing away, adn backing foreward Sita   
  
decided that it was most definitly her sister and she had been looking for her pack. For a few days   
  
Sita played a strange sort of matchmacked between the pack and Mehiru. For the most part it each   
  
person was fairly evenly divided about wether or nto to let her stay. However niether Rumjonor Onji   
  
wanted to risk comprimising their own power, so they were dead set against it. Wile everyone else   
  
argued Sita got to know her sister. THey never really talked like sisterrs more like casual friends,   
  
which really was much more than what Mehiru was used to. Just when Sita thought that she was getting   
  
somewhere whith Mehiru, Rumji and Onji convinced the rest of the pack to let the force Mehiru to leave.  
  
They definatly werent gentel about it either.  
  
"Youre pathetic," Rumji said, "as if we could ever accept such a weak brat llike you into the   
  
pack." Then he left her on the edge of the Artic Lands. Mehiru wasnt exactly the type of girl to take   
  
that and just say, "ok I guess that Im weak and Ill never be invited into my pack.: she was more of a   
  
train till I can rip them limb from limb and only stop after theyve begged to have me back type. So,   
  
thats what she did.   
  
Eventually she came back. This time she was more carefull. She decided to catch Sita alone   
  
and greet her first to see if their was any chanse that she might be able to join easilly. Sita was   
  
overwhelmed with joy to see her. Apperently she had mated one of the young bred with a young male. She   
  
had had a little girl named Kari. At the time she was only a few months old. Mehiru adored the little   
  
girl, she had never held one before. Unfortunatley SIta told her that their was unrest in the pack adn   
  
if she tried to enter now Mehiru would probobly be killed. Mehiru, not as impulise as before, agreed   
  
with her sister that she would return in 5 years and then force herself in, that would give everyone   
  
enough time to have forgotten what ever was wrong at the time.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it is so short. But I wanted to get it out. Ive already started the next one. That will be the   
  
last History one. Hope You like it. Now R/R before I send Yoko adn Heero to KILL YOU ALL!!!!   
  
BWAAAAAHAHAH :cough: HA   
  
Ja ne 


	9. History 4

Blushes slighly. Im soooo sorry. :sniffle: I tried to update. :Gets big wattery puppy eyes: but   
  
I just couldnt, you see.... :Joker grin: my daddy gots a new job! yup.WEEEEE. Everyone is sooo happy  
  
but I have to acctually help around the house now:shudder:. Hoopefully, writers block not permitted,  
  
this should be the longest break that I take. Ohh that rhymed.   
  
Now one last thing, as for the whole "ownership" thing. I mean can some one really "own" a thought.   
  
Doesnt everything really "belong" to everyone? :sees lawyers in back getting out papers: Ummm, I guess  
  
not!!! Everything belongs to everone except for YYH and X-men wich belong to people who have the   
  
creativity and self disipline to get off their butts and do something, not people(aka: me) who nearly   
  
need to be bribed to get out of bed. What??!!!? Its confy and warm and :sigh: here the story before  
  
I fall asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Mehiru had grown more powerful when she returned. She was confident that if push came to shove   
  
she could take on most of the pack. Unfortunatley, her timing could not possobly have been worse.   
  
After 5 years she was eager to visit her sister and niece. She had given up hope that she would  
  
become friends with her brother and step-father, but she was willing to ignore them. After traveling,   
  
she finnly found the pack. On the way she had gotten into a somewhat drawn out fight and was late by a   
  
few days. She was also slightly ingered. What she saw a smelled put her on guard emediatly. The pack,  
  
wich had once been a united powerful group tied together closely by bonds of family and honor was now   
  
suspisiously dangerous indicidual groups that were so afraid of backstabbing that they refused to work   
  
together and were slowly dieing off. They reeked of hostility and sadness. Not seeing Sita, Mehiru   
  
decided to approach the entire group. There reaction was snaps and snarls. "What has happened?" she   
  
questioned as they tried to circle her. One of the females shouted out, "shut up! You stupid wench.   
  
You think you can fool us. Sita told us that you were coming. You truely believe that you could kill   
  
her, and comem back later acting like nothing had happend? Well spill you blood on the snow and burn   
  
your shredded body to get rid of the curse that you became upon your conseption!!" "What do you mean I   
  
havent done anything!" "Ha!" Rumji shouted "You kill you sister and her daughter in cold blood ont the   
  
day everyone knows that you going to arrive and you think you can lie about it. I always knew that you   
  
were a curse, but i never thought that anything could be that stupid. WHat else but you could have   
  
left marks like that on them?" ~(that means thinking)Kuso, I fought a family of linx demons on the way   
  
here. I cant believe they killed Sita and Kari. Poor Kari she was still so little... Danm, I cant   
  
worry about that now, what about me. How in kamis name am I going to get out of this.~ She slowy   
  
started to back away. On any other day she could have handeled them easliy, but she was injured,   
  
getting no sympathy, adn everyone of them wanted her blood so badly they probobly didnt care if they   
  
got injured in the prosses. Beyond that she really didnt care if they were family or not. She wasnt   
  
really cruel she just didnt express pity, mercy, or any real loyalty because she could count on two   
  
fingers the people that she actually respected. Braken and Sita. Sita only partially because she had   
  
been weak enough to die so easily, and even still it wasnt like she had loved or been loved by iether   
  
of them.   
  
*swithch POV*(Ill give you a hint he has fox ears a couple of tails and hes competing with Heero for the  
  
cutest butt in anime hirstory award.)  
  
~Well this is interesting~ he watched from a distance as a bluiss wolf ran tried to run/back away from a  
  
pack of what looked like very hengry wolves. He scented the air ~hmmm, female... smells like drying   
  
blood, must be hurt,... lets see... maybe, yes it smells like she of the same blood; thats strange   
  
packs dont hunt down their own members~ Kurama watched half interested. Ok, all interested. He   
  
normally wouldnt concern himself but two of his major personality traits were coming out with avengence.  
  
First off he was a fox, fox=curious. And seconly though hed never admit more so than the first this was  
  
what make decision, he was BORED. I mean he was a fox he should be able to find something to do, but   
  
no, for the past two days hed been sitting around doing nothing. Kuronue said that hed be their in a   
  
month or two max. Which ment that Yoko(evil glares and fiendish curses on anyone who didnt know)   
  
couldnt leave unless he wanted to miss him. Watching as the she-wolf took antother blow he decided   
  
that worst case scenario he would waste some of his seemingly endless time. Yup, he was moving.  
  
Upon arriving he could tell that their prey was badly injured. He thought it was disgraceful to  
  
attack something that was obviously so injured before hand, but he didnt really care all that much.   
  
Lets just say offended or not the slaughter was quick and bloody. Not feeling particularly challenged   
  
he didnt mind letting a few of them get away after he got the leaders.   
  
Looking up at the sky he decided that by the time he made a kill and got back to his makeshift   
  
den it would start to get dark and cold. Considering that it was already cold enough to kill a deamon   
  
without thick fur, Yoko, though not much worried because of his superior power, decided to start heading  
  
back. He brought down an old buck deer and was in the procces of draging it to his den when he heard   
  
something. It sounded kind of like a combonation between whimpering and grunting. He looked around   
  
and rekised that the sound was coming from the wolf. ~Thats funny I would have sworn she would have   
  
been dead by now. Must be hard headed.~ He had every intintion of leaving when he scented a few lynx   
  
demons. ~Oh great, they must smell meat thats about to be eatable.~ Not wanting the nusances to   
  
disturb him he finished carring the meat and then came back for the wolf. Once getting her there he   
  
wondered what to do with her.   
  
Apon closer inspection he decided that she was young. Probobly not even as old as his 532   
  
years. In comparisson to a human he would be about 17. Her base color was an almost translucent icy   
  
blue. From the bottom of her spine to the blue tips, her tree in one tales were blue. She also had   
  
white markings form chin to underbelly and the parts of her paws. Deciding to check and see if she   
  
would be dieing soon of not he also discovered that her eyes were a white/silver color. He wondered   
  
what she would look like in her humanoid form. Though it seemed that see wouldnt die from her wounds   
  
she was injured badly enough that she would need thet consontration of consiouseness to change forms.   
  
He decided that sense he had nothing better to do he would help her recover. That might relieve some   
  
of his boredom. Two days later he returned from a succesful hunt. After feeding to his hearts content   
  
and checking the wolfs bandages he began sorting some new seeds that he had found growing in the cold.   
  
He was so engrossed in his work that he didnt notice anything until he felt two clawed fingers   
  
press against his neck putting presure on his jugular vien and windpipe. His first thought was probobly  
  
his clearest. ~Kuso~   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yawns Did you like it??? PLEASE R and R. Honestly Im an anti social freed with not many 3-D friends  
  
in the state and reviews are like nourishment to my soul. :Glares: Dont starve my soul!!! Get it?   
  
Got it? GOOD!!! ^_^  
  
Ja ne 


	10. History 5 last one

Hey! I was fast this time, ne? Its my birthday soon, YAY! Lets see... oh yeah thank you so much for   
  
all your reviews, :tearing up: I love you all so much. Someone asked in a review if they werent being   
  
too foreward. Well thanks for telling me what you think, but Im really trying to portray the more   
  
animal side of demons, and the more humane side of animals. I mean (sorry if I offend) she is in every   
  
literal sence of the word a bitch, why should she have human modesty? Thank you sooooo musch for   
  
reviewing. Heres the story.  
  
PS- If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho or X-men do you think I would be writing this when I could just make it   
  
into a series with the help of over paid animators???? Thats why its calle d and FANfic.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He stopped himself from turning his head. ~I cant believe that she already has enough energy to  
  
change forms. Hells I cant believe that she even woke up! Alright now to talk my way out of this   
  
without moving my neck~  
  
"Id really appreciate it if you took away your claws." He asked politely.  
  
"An' I'd relly appreciate it if yooud bea so kind as to be tellin be what de Im doin 'ere." she   
  
replied low, accented voice.  
  
"After your unfortunate incident with those wolves I thought you might like to be stiched up so   
  
as not to become some scavenger's next meal. However I must have been mistaken." He said with sarcasm   
  
dripping from his voice.  
  
"You tink dat I could not 'ave 'andeled meself, boyo?" She asked in a somewhat offended tone.  
  
"Lets see" Yoko murmered before tuning suddenly. Her grip on him had been fairly weak so it   
  
wasnt too hard to break it. Fast as a snake... or a fox, he plunged his elbow into her gut. As she   
  
she clutched her stomach she saw his fist come at her but she was too weak to react. She let out a   
  
grunt as she hit the florr, some of her wounds had been reopened.   
  
While she lay there trying to catch her breath Yoko thought. ~I really didnt mean to hurt her   
  
that bad. Oh well shell get over it~ He also got a look at her human form. She was about 6 ft 9 in   
  
comparisson with his 7 ft. She had large, slightly slanted cold silver eyes, framed in dark curling   
  
lashes that stood out against her creamy goldeny white(sorry it the only way I can discribe it) skin.   
  
Her icy pale blue hair came down to about teh small of her back, whith two small tighly woven identical   
  
white braids coming down on iether side of her head. Her tail(s) had not changed from her wolf form.   
  
Her long, curvey legs were clothed in pale, soft leather that was almost skin tight until about mid calf  
  
were it loosened and left her feet bare. On both sides of the pants it corsested(stiched) from top to   
  
bottom. Her top was made of the same material. It was a single piece of cloth that came from behind   
  
her and made an almost X shape when it coved each breast once and came together behind her nack.The   
  
cloth came down about and inch beneath her breasts. All in all she was hot. ~Kami, maybe she really   
  
will be entertaining enough to have saved~(gutter mind)   
  
While she recovered from the blow, he caught her up on everyhting that had been happening so   
  
far. Later she gave her reason for her little "family squabble". Yoko decided to let her stay as   
  
long as she wasnt a burden. She agreed to stay becuase she really didnt think there was anything else   
  
more interesting at the moment. Needless to say after she recovered a littly they became lovers.   
  
Though, you couldnt say that they were in love as much as in lust. As teh weeks passed by they talked,   
  
huntd to gether, traded stories and knowlege, adn disscussed strategy. By the time that Koronue got   
  
there a month after her awakening, htey would have grudginly admitted a friendship.   
  
It was acutually Koronue's idea that Mehiru comoe with them. Despite their friendship Yoko and   
  
Mehiru were both indifferent, but in the end boredom won out and she traveled with them. This went on   
  
for about 50 years with the trio leading the gang or working alone they were more succesful than ever.   
  
Yoko and Mehiru werent faithful to easch other, but they were defnitly each others preferance. And for   
  
50 years their friendship grew. After that they seemed to notice each other more often, like childhood   
  
friends that just know fond out about girlfriend and boyfriends. Except, with less blushing and more   
  
make out sessions. Slowly, they started cutting off old affairs, and to experiance a sort of   
  
possesivenes about one another. This had been going on for about 5 or 10 years when something bad   
  
finally happened.  
  
It really could have been a lot worse, but it was devestating all the same. In a simple   
  
miscalculation and incident of bad timing Koronue was killed and Yoko was injured. Mehiru grabbed him   
  
and ran like hell. Koronues death, Yoko's near death experiance, and Mehiru's care did for them what   
  
years of close friendship could not. After Yoko had recovered, they mourned Koronue, for he had been a   
  
great friend to both. Then about three months later, they woke up one morining to find that they were   
  
mated. The experiance was unlike anything. No more being alone or wishing for help or companionship.   
  
They would be together for life, death and after. It was a everlastinig perfect contentment that could   
  
normally only be reached sudden moments of pure emotion.   
  
For hundreds of years they were together. Everyone feared them. They could come to your home   
  
tell you that you were stealing from you, do it right in front of you, and you wouldnt be able to stop   
  
them. Unlilke most demons they snuck into Ningen-Ki often. They loved using allusions to "dress up"   
  
as ningens. They had gone from the pharoes, french royalty, Russian czars, asian nobility, Frankish   
  
counts and everything in between.   
  
After nearly one and a half thousand years of being together they decided to have pups. She   
  
was about five months pregnant when they were atacked. The demoness Tachta attacked after a difficult   
  
mission so they were both exusted. First she sent in hundreds of lower classed demons to distract them.  
  
While they were fighting she snuck up and sent a knife flying right into Mehiru's back. It was thrown   
  
with enough speed that it went right through her. When Mehiru collasped, Tachta run. Yoko's ki flaired  
  
up in suprise and he finished off the rest of the demons before getting to Mehiru. Unfortunatly, he   
  
didnt even have to touch her, because he could smell the death stench, and he actually saw the energy   
  
leaving her body.  
  
You know that saying "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned"? Well, lets just say that thats   
  
the biggest lie Ive ever heard. Being so closely mated, her death nearly drove him insane with grief.   
  
He reclessly tracked down and killed Tachta. Unfortunatly, when Tachta learned that she was being   
  
hunted she hired Hunter(thats wierd). So by the time that Yoko had killed tachta he himself was   
  
mortily injured by Hunter. That about the time that he was able to escape to the Ningen-Ki. Had he   
  
thought about it he really didnt want to live all that much, but an injured animal goes back to instinct  
  
and instinct is always to survive.  
  
Heres the bad news though. Mehiru didnt actually die, at least not emidiatly. It was the   
  
enfant that seh was carying thats energy Yoko could so easily see being sucked away from her body. It   
  
took a long time but after she regained consiousness. She relized that it was too late to save Yoko.   
  
Being too weak to take revenge and on the verge of death anyway, she decided to just wait until death   
  
came. However, when the fairy girl did come it wasnt for her soul but for her still living body. She   
  
was brought to see Koenma. After talking she relized that she was being offered a chance to use one of   
  
her allusions that she had used in the Ningen-Ki, as a mold to create a ningen body. Then the creature   
  
that she had created would become an undeveloped fetus and she would place her soul  
  
inside of it. She would in essence be born again. By the time the new her had grown enough to master   
  
the limited energy of a nigen body, she would be able to change into her real form. She could have all   
  
of this if she agreed to work for Koenma by capturing renegade demons. Frankly, a life without Yoko   
  
didn't appeal to her, but them Koenma revieled a secret. he had a Seer look into the future, promised   
  
to her that if she took his offer their was a chanse that she would be reunited with Yoko somehow not   
  
through death. At this point Mehiru had somuch blood loss that it really didnt occur to her that she   
  
might be able to find him herself so she agreed. What Koenma had failed to tell her was that the same   
  
Seer was the one that had told him to ask her help, saying that in the future, both she  
  
and Yoko would become valuble assets as long as she was sent to Ningen-Ki.   
  
About nine months later, Li Wolfsheart was born in Ireland to an Irish father and a Japanese   
  
mother. Her mother had a wonderful friend from college in Japan so when they visited Japan when she   
  
was 4, she met her mother's friend, Shiori and her 5 year old son Shuichi. It took them about fifteen   
  
minutes to recongnize each other. Half an hour to catch up. And about one hour to get their mothers   
  
to say "awww ho cute" when they announced that they were in love and going to get married when older.   
  
Their mothers were suprised when they learned that thier children kept in touch through e-mail, letters,  
  
and phone calls. Though it seemed unlikley, they believed it when the kid were ten and still claimed to  
  
love each other despite thier seperation. Niether one considered it a bad thing, it was a garentee on   
  
grand-kind without having to meet gouchy inlaws. Sadly, when Li was about 12 her mother and father died  
  
wile on a crashed airplane flight. Though she was sad to see such nice ningens die, many people were   
  
suprised at how calm she was. They though that she must have been in shock. Her custody after arguing   
  
at court was given to herself when she was 16. Until then she had to live with a slopy, stuck up,   
  
greedy, pig of a ningen that only volunteered for the job because she would get a slice of Lis exremely   
  
lage inharitance. The experiance didn't encrease her opinion of ningens. However, she kept in thouch   
  
with Kurama with a few visits to Ireland or Japan, and that pretty much leads us up to present day.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Did anyone like that? Hope I didnt go to fast. Like I said before I love my reviewers they give me   
  
ideas, so... R&R. K?   
  
Ja ne 


	11. Important

Hey everyone. What's up? Ive been having a very hectic time with my   
  
family, and I havent been able to get on the computer often.   
  
Anyways... HELP!!!   
  
Now I know why some authors refuse to put romance in their  
  
stories, it becomes the story. I have bascilly 2 more ideas that have  
  
to do with this story, but I really want to see how it turns out.   
  
So here's whats up.   
  
1. If you want the story to contiue, send me ideas.   
  
2. OR tell me what your idea is, Ill give me some credit and tell me what   
  
the story is called, and I ll be more that happy to let you start your   
  
own story using any of my ideas and character. You can even take the   
  
chapters that I already have and start from there.   
  
I really want to know what happens even though its going on in my head.  
  
So PLEASE e-mail or review me. Love you lots.  
  
Ja ne for now,  
  
YokoYuyGal 


End file.
